Sleeping Warrior Week
by marciewantsthev
Summary: It's Sleeping Warrior Week, and there will be oneshots.
1. Storybrooke

**So for those of you who don't know, it's Sleeping Warrior Week, and this archive will be all my contributions this year to the holiday. Yes, it's a holiday.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks now since Mulan and Aurora had crossed over that portal into this "Earth" place, and they had since taken up a flat and managed to find work like any other inhabitant of Storybrooke. Aurora had found she fit in rather well at a clothing boutique, while Mulan had started working for a company outside of Storybrooke through use of the internet.

They had adjusted to life in Storybrooke fairly well, but there were still things about this new land that seemed a bit strange to them. While laundry machines made life much easier, Mulan had always enjoyed hunting her food and often complained that she could not do that anymore. Life in their old land was both more and less guarded.

It was a Tuesday morning, and Mulan had woken up earlier than usual. Aurora was scrambling some eggs to go with her toast and orange juice, while Mulan grabbed some bacon to start frying on the side.

"I never get how you can eat all that so early in the morning. I mean, two eggs and a slice of toast is way too much for me," Aurora commented.

"Says the one who eats way more than me for dinner. I simply have a better sense of balance than you," Mulan retorted. She leaned over to try and steal a bite of eggs from the pan, Aurora failing to swat away her hands. "Agility too."

Aurora crossed her arms, mumbling under her breath about experience and the element of surprise. Most mornings, they never even saw each other. It would take until Aurora came home shortly before six to Mulan setting the table for dinner.

"So, good luck at work, and I'm going to have to go soon. See you tonight?" Aurora asked, trying to clear the air between them.

"Tonight, yeah. See you then. Anything in particular you want for dinner?" Aurora paused for a moment before she shook her head at this question, then found herself leaning in towards Mulan.

Both ladies found themselves frozen in place. Mulan couldn't tell if her mind was racing quickly as Aurora's was, and she didn't care. This was the closest their lips had ever been to touching, and in a way, that scared and comforted her.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys. So you're sure you don't care what we have for-" Aurora started, but she was interrupted by the feel of Mulan's lips placed lightly on her own. She hesitated for a second, unsure of what to make of what was happening, trying to understand everything. She had heard about women being with each other in the past, but never had she thought one would want to be with her. She reached clumsily for Mulan's shoulder, placing her right hand there as she started to kiss back. Mulan pulled away, surprised at Aurora's reaction.

"Sorry, I just, um… yeah."

"No, it's ok. I… liked it."

"So can I, um, can I…"

"Yeah."

Mulan leaned in again, meeting Aurora halfway this time in a second kiss. She leaned into it more, confidence that she wouldn't suddenly find herself getting slapped in the face or being called a pervert helping her greatly. Aurora's arms had found their way around Mulan's neck as her arms wrapped around Aurora's waist, hoping for that human contact that had been so foreign to Mulan for so long. Aurora couldn't care less whether she was late for work or not, and Mulan could hear a faint knock at the door.

_Wait, what?_

"Aurora, stop."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she wondered, worry woven into her tone.

"No, but did you hear a knock?" Mulan questioned. "I thought I heard-" she began, but then the knocking was back, and it clearly was not a flatmate's door.

"Hello?" came a worried voice of another woman. "Mulan? Aurora?"

"Is that… Regina?" Aurora asked in disbelief? She had known that Regina was hated for her past deeds, but now Aurora was feeling a bit more pissed at the current one.

"I'll get it," Mulan told her, glad that their hair hadn't been messed up. She walked over and opened the door, confirming that it was indeed Regina that had interrupted what she deemed rather important.

"Hello, Mulan? I just wanted to check and make sure that you and Aurora were doing well, getting settled in, you know…"

"Yeah, we're um, we're really doing well," Mulan responded, chuckling a bit internally. Wait, could Regina read minds? She hoped not.

"Good to hear. Are you wearing lipstick for once? You might want to apply more if you are," Regina advised her.

"Damnit."

"What?" Regina wondered aloud.

"Oh, no, I just realized I've got a bit of a work load. Sorry, I should get going soon." Had anyone told Mulan even a week ago she would be in this position, she would have been willing to bet a limb she wouldn't.


	2. Jealousy

Day 2: Jealousy

* * *

It had been ages since Mulan and Aurora had started searching for a way to revive Philip, but they were no closer to their goal than when they had started. Mulan had long since given up on her feelings for the prince they were trying to save, and instead focused on the woman she traveled alongside.

Aurora (on the other hand) was still hoping she could find a way to help the prince to be restored, but she was clinging to that hope by a thread. The curse had slowed the rate his body would decompose greatly, but even now there would be severe atrophy that would make it tough for him to do most things required to not be eaten by ogres in this land. The curse of a Wraith was no sleeping curse. Speed was critical.

I'm scared of moving on, Mulan. It hurts to let go. I didn't want him to be dead, but now… now it's like I'm ok with it," she bawled. "I don't want to be ok with it."

Mulan shifted on the log, grabbing onto Aurora in a half-hug. She sighed for a moment. "You know, there will be people that die in the near future as well. This is not the first time you will lose someone you care about. I lost dear friends in the war."

"That was war. This was not," Aurora snapped bitterly. "I don't see how the situations are similar."

Mulan stiffened at this remark, trying not to keep herself guarded against Aurora. "I never said they were. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone in this." Sometimes she wished she could be Philip just so Aurora would love her. Not telling Aurora how she felt seemed like such a cop-out to Mulan, but she felt rejection would hurt so much more. Maybe someday she would.

That's what she told herself.


	3. Alternate Universe

**Theme 3: Alternate Universe**

* * *

Mulan had been traveling with Philip for ages, and they were getting closer to where their princess had been cursed to sleep for these past years. Philip swore that he would be able to wake her when they reached where she slept, but Mulan knew better.

When Aurora had first met Mulan, it was shortly after Mulan's time on the battlefield. Mulan would often wake in cold sweats from her nightmares, and Aurora took on a personal duty to help stop them. She soon found that meant staying by Mulan's side until she fell asleep, and soon the castle servants had started their rumours. There was no basis to them when they were started, but they found a way to become the truth.

She was getting close to Aurora now. She could sense the curse. If Philip found out everything that was going on between the women, it would not be pretty.

"Hey, could you set up camp soon? I'll get firewood if you set up the makeshift tent," Mulan asked. She knew that she would have to get to Aurora before Philip saw them.

After running for nearly ten minutes, she made it to where the princess was resting. Setting down her helm, she climbed the stairs to where her lady slumbered. She leaned down to place a small kiss on Aurora, praying to whatever god would allow this to work. When it seemed Aurora had no more than stirred, Mulan's eyes started to water.

"Aren't you going to get him?" came her voice, eyes still closed. Mulan shook her head, trying to suppress a chuckle. Aurora had always had a taste for these sorts of tricks.

"I really should, but we don't have to."

Aurora's eyes shot open. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I mean that we could ditch this whole cover-up. Go live life ourselves. Not care," Mulan replied, a sense of hope unfitting for a warrior washing over her.

"You know we can't. Maybe if we just told them about us," Aurora suggested. She knew the second the words left her mouth that Mulan wouldn't be jumping up and down at the opportunity.

"Maybe someday. But for now, we'll just have to make everyone think that everything's normal."


	4. Knight Aurora, Princess Mulan

**Theme 4: Knight Aurora/Princess Mulan**

* * *

"I want to learn how to fight."

Aurora did a double take when she heard the words leave Mulan's mouth, hoping that she had misheard something. There was no way Mulan could have said what she heard.

"Whatever do you mean, princess?" she asked, a condescending tone creeping into her voice.

"You heard me, Aurora. I want to learn to fight. You're the best knight in the kingdom, and you're the only one I can trust." Aurora sighed, knowing she had been backed into a corner. She had always had a weak spot for the princess, and it seemed she knew how to take advantage.

"Fine, but only the basics. Take one of the wooden swords, and just swing it at me," she instructed, grabbing one for herself. Mulan seemed nervous about actually swinging a sword, but she still managed to use it, swinging with her right arm. Aurora blocked the sword lazily, anticipating Mulan's next swing. Instead, she tried to power through the swing, pressing against the other one with as much force as she could muster.

"Okay, step back," Aurora instructed Mulan. She did just that, a stubborn frown on her face.

"Okay, what is it?" Mulan wondered, paying little attention to how horrid her skills were.

"Well, for starters, you have no control over your swing if you think you can get away with only using one hand. I have trouble with that, and I'm an experienced warrior." Mulan only sighed in response. "Also, I'll need for you to not continue to shove your blade aginst mine if you make contact with it. You want to pull back and try again."

"Got it." Mulan gripped the sword as best as she could, focusing on how to get a swing in on Aurora. She didn't want to hit anywhere that had no armor. That would be bad news. She swung several times, still unable to make contact.

"Your grip is weak, and you don't bother to try and get into a blind spot," Aurora chastised, counterattacking by placing a light blow on Mulan's wrists.

As the wooden sword hit the ground, Mulan took note of Aurora's stance, confidence, and determination. "Thank you for trying to teach me, but I don't think I'm doing that well. I understand if you wish not to continue."

Aurora stood there, jaw open. After the better part of a minute, she finally managed to tell Mulan, "No, this is fun. I actually enjoyed spending this time with you."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," Aurora replied, surprised at the fact she was being honest. "I am."


End file.
